Good Girl(Additional Chapter)
by DarkSideCookie
Summary: Like the title may implies, this belongs with my story 'Good Girl'. So maybe you should read that first. Mind the rating! Still KIBBS!


**A/N:** This is a scene set immediately after my story 'Good Girl'. I uploaded it separately because of the rating. So be aware of sexual content. Thanks:-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and don't earn money by this. If anything resembles another story or real-life, it is totally unintended.

**Spoiler: **minor one for 'Sub Rosa' (1x07)

**Summary:** Like the title may implies, this belongs with my story 'Good Girl'. So maybe you should read that first. Mind the rating! Still KIBBS!

* * *

As soon as they got in the car and Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot, Kate couldn't keep her fingers with herself any longer. Although knowing that it might not be wise to distract a driver with Gibbs' kind of habits, her hand moved over the center console and landed on Gibbs' thigh. She had urged to touch him this whole day, but since she had laid her eyes on him, standing in front of her apartment in this adorable outfit, flashing her one of his mind-blowing smiles, the wanting had increased to a nearly unbearable aching to rip his clothes off. Her hand wandered slowly towards his torso and Gibbs sucked in his breath. "Katie!" He growled warningly and as she continued, he grabbed her hand, holding it still.

Kate didn't know why Gibbs brought such a reaction out of her. She never had felt so… well so horny. She had never been the experimental type in the bedroom, but she had had various relationships and, 'til now, always had felt satisfied with her sex life. Whatsoever, being finally with Gibbs she wanted him to take her, dominate her and doing with her whatever he pleased to. Slightly embarrassed she blushed. Maybe Tony had been right, she was prudish.

###

Gibbs glanced at Kate. Her face had turned to a cute crimson. Her Catholic education might had a greater impact on her than she admitted. _We'll fix that!_ He thought self-assured. He would show her how wonderful sex could be, even without a marriage vow. And he, sure as hell, would teach her to think and talk about it without blushing.

###

Reaching her apartment door, Kate fumbled with her keys. She was so excited she didn't manage to put them in the keyhole and Gibbs had to help her. He opened the door and locked it behind them, gently pushing her inside. The moment they had shut the public out, Kate threw herself at him. Pushing him back against the door, she kissed him fiercely, roaming her hands possessively over his chest.

Gibbs reacted instantly. Meeting her kiss with an equal intensity, he grabbed her hips to pull her closer. Grinding his hips into hers, he let her feel how very aroused he already was.

Ending the kiss in need of air, Kate kissed her way down his neck, her fingers fiddling with his fly button. Moaning, Gibbs closed his eyes. If he wouldn't stop her soon, this would turn into something he hadn't planned. Not tonight. Like his promise this morning, this night should be about her wishes. And he dared to believe that a quick fuck would not be exactly what she wanted. It would be releasing, yes, but not satisfying.

"Katie." He pulled her near again to stop her workings at his pants. Thank God she still had problems to control her trembling fingers, so she hadn't come far. "Katie, remember what I said this morning?" Finally she stopped kissing the pulse point at his throat and looked up. At least he guessed so from her motions, as he couldn't truly see her in the darkness. "I promised to do whatever you want." He felt her nod. "What do you want?" "You!" Her response sounded throaty. "How?" He felt her shrug her shoulders. "Doesn't matter." Her muttering shocked him. "Trust me?" Another nod. Pushing her carefully away, he took her hand and led her to her bedroom. This would be their first lesson.

###

Relying on his memories from his late 'visit', he crossed the dark room and lit the bedside lamp. Turning to her, he watched her carefully. Pulling her close again, he whispered in her ear. "Tell me immediately if you don't like something!" He squeezed her hand, he still held onto. Her reassuring squeeze made him smile. Leaning in, he engaged a new kiss.

###

Kate had been startled when Gibbs had stopped her. None of her previous partners had done such a thing. She was in uncharted waters here. She felt insecure like it was her first time at all.

Gibbs' kiss pulled her thoughts back and she reacted to him instantly. Kissing him and feeling his big callused hands traveling up and down on her back, turned her hot again. One of her hands sneaked into his hair, making sure his head stayed in place whilst the other one tugged at his tie. Needing both hands to finally get rid of the red cloth, she had to let go of Gibbs head. Using this, he moved his mouth to her ear, peppering his way with sweet but hungry kisses.

Feeling his hands now kneading her butt, Kate moaned and continued her work on Gibbs' shirt buttons. Having to let go of her, to descend his shirt to the floor, Gibbs took the chance and soon Kate's dress joined his shirt, leaving her in a matching pair of panties and bra. _She's so beautiful._ He thought, roaming his eyes over her.

Feeling her lips back on his, he freed her from her bra and slowly lowered her on the bed. Bending over her, his hands moved to caress her breasts. The touch made her moan and her back bend to press her mounds closer into his fingers as he started to tease her nipples. Her growl, when he ended their kiss, soon changed to a throaty groan as he replaced one of his thumbs with his mouth and sucked. Her hands fell from his neck and dug into the sheets. _Sooo goood._ She thought as his mouth switched to her other breast.

Flicking his tongue one, for the moment, last time over her erect nipple, Gibbs kissed his way downwards. Dipping his tongue into her belly button, his hands removed her panties. He resettled between her legs and continued his mouth's journey to her core.

Feeling his lips on her labia, Kate realized what he had in mind. She struggled. Instantly he stopped. "What's the problem, Katie?" He asked softly, looking up into her eyes. "Never done before…" She murmured. "Trust me?" He asked again, softly caressing her thighs with his fingertips. A short moment, then again a nod. "Lie down and enjoy." She did like he said and closed her eyes.

Still stroking her thighs, Gibbs started to nibble at her knee. Alternating between her right and left leg, he slowly kissed his way up again. The time he got back to her womanhood she had relaxed once more. Slipping his tongue into her dripping wet folds, he suppressed a comment. He sensed she wasn't ready for dirty talk yet.

Licking her expertly, it didn't take him long to take her to the edge. Sucking hard at her clit, he felt her tremble as she gave in to her orgasm. Proud to be the one who gave it to her, he watched her closely, stroking her vulva to extent her pleasure.

Kate felt like heaven. Every thought at her education and her sexual retentiveness was forgotten. If this was, what he did only with his mouth and fingers, what would it be like to feel him finally inside? She opened her eyes. Gibbs had settled next to her on the bed, giving her time to calm down.

"WOW." She said, still panting.

"That's what they all tell me." He grinned, continuing to draw circles around her navel with his left hand. She slapped him slightly at the bicep.

"What now?" She asked quietly as her breathing had slowed down.

"Your decision." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, whilst his hand already moved up to cup her breast again.

Quicker than he had expected, she had pushed him onto his back, lying on him, and crushed her lips on his. She ground her hips into his, making him moan. Sensing her craving, mirroring his own, he flipped them over. Quickly he removed his pants and boxers and positioned himself between her legs.

Her hand landed at his shoulder. "Leroy?" He looked into her eyes. "Protection?!"

"On it!" Smiling he showed her the little wrapping he already had in his hand.

"Hurry up!" Her fingers dug deeper into his shoulder as he ripped the plastics open.

###

It hadn't taken long until they came together. Their need for each other had been too great. Now they lay satisfied and tiered into each other's arms. Kate soon drifted into sleep, using his chest as a pillow. Gibbs tugged a strand of her still sweaty hair behind her ear and pulled the thin cover higher. "I love you, Katie." He whispered. And he meant every word.

* * *

**A/N:** To make sure you got me right on this Catholic education thing. I call myself a Christian and a religious person and would never dare to offend any religion, but I do not agree with 'no premarital sex' and other clerical attitudes referring to sex life.

It took me a lot of time to write this, so please review and tell me if it's worth that struggle and if you want so read more of this in the sequel. Hope I read you soon. DarkSideCookie


End file.
